His forbidden love
by Ildatch08
Summary: Loki is in his room when he hears someone who is not meant to be there. This will be a night to put in the books. Slash, Thor/Loki. please forgive any mistake I just write for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Loki was unaware of anyone in his room when he entered. It had been a very long day that day. He had training in the morning, classes that afternoon, followed by some type of meeting his father demanded he attend. Of course his brother was not required to be there. That only added fuel to the fire. He was frustrated as he tore his armor and robes off in search of something to relax in. His plan was to find a good book and curl up reading for the rest of the evening.

He was on his way over to his books when he heard a sound. Instantly on alert he went in the direction of his bath where the noise was at. No one should be in here this was his chambers. Grabbing one of his daggers he moved closer. He was almost there when out of nowhere his stupid big brother finally showed himself. Loki just about stabbed him before huffing and walking away.

"Thor why in Odin's name are in my room?"

Loki had an edge in his voice he had perfected by now. He was not about to let on that it didn't really bother him that Thor was here.

"I…well you see… I just wanted to…. Oh never mind I am leaving."

Standing there a little shocked that Thor stumbled over his words. Thor was always so confident in everything he did. The blush on his cheeks and the way he hung his head told Loki that there was something on his brother's mind. Thor was almost to the door when Loki stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, you were here for some reason why? Talk to me."

Thor slowly turned and finally looked at his brother. His beloved little brother with the deepest black hair and too pale skin, the big bright eyes that sent his brain into a spin. He knows he should never have come here. How could he tell his brother what is on his mind.

"It is nothing brother. I must go."

Thor needed to get out of here. His brother sent alone sent his groin twitching. Loki would see and then he would lose his brother forever. His sick and twisted thoughts of his brother were slowly filling his mind once more clouding what he is thinking. But Loki was looking at him with that knowing look.

"Thor, I can tell you wish to speak of something out with it you big oaf."

"It is nothing of importance brother. Pleas I must go."

Loki may look small but he had strength. Holding on to his brother's arm he stopped him once more. Thor could pull away but to be honest even the smallest touch of his brother soothed his mind just that much.

"Fine, there is this person that well I wish to take as mine. But you see I know thy do not see me in the same way I see them." Thor said.

Loki looked deep in thought with a hint of anger in his eyes before he masked it and smiled.

"Well well, who could this be? I am sure you could have anyone in the kingdom brother. Just go to them and show them how you feel."

"I don't think I could stand the rejection." Thor said with his head lowered some.

Loki was sure now who ever this person could be mean a lot to Thor. He hid the feeling bubbling up inside of him. He could never tell Thor how he felt. That would surly get him in more trouble. Taking a deep breath and pushing everything else aside he turned and walked to the window. Loki could not do this facing Tor. It hurt too much.

"Just go the women and tell her Thor. She will return it. A person would be a fool not to."

He heard his brother moving. Could feel the warmth he provided when he stood behind him.

"anyone brother?" Thor asked

"Yes anyone and you know this. Everyone loves you Thor."

Loki didn't say even him. He could not bring himself to. He was willing to hide to have his brother be happy. What startled him out of his quickly darkening thoughts were his brother's hands turning him around. The light in his brothers eyes as he looked at him. The thing that got him was when Thor pulled him closer and asked the one thing Loki just knew he would never hear.

"Brother… I want to…well be mine brother. I know its wrong and I don't care anymore. I am sick, sick of hiding and sneaking. I want you to be mine and only mine."

Loki was wide eyed through the rant, surly he was hearing him wrong. But at this point he didn't care anymore. It was happening before he could stop himself. He threw himself at his brother and was kissing him before he knew what happened. He was about to pull away and run when Thor lost all composure and grabbed him by his hips kissing him back with the force of ten storms. When they pulled apart Thor didn't let go just looked at his brother.

"Loki is this a trick?"

"Thor, dear brother I have watched and hidden my feelings from you for so long. Brother I know it is wrong but I can't help it. My heart loves you Thor, more than anyone else. More than any brother should."

Thor had not seen this must truth from his brother in a long time. He knew Loki was not playing a trick. He had no more composure as he picked his brother up, Loki's legs wrapping around him as he slammed him against the wall. Thor's lips finding the beautiful pale neck that he longed to leave his mark on. Loki made a small squealing sound as his hands went into the beautiful blond locks. It was over for the brothers. Both here ready to go at it like animals.

Thor pulled back and his eyes were black with lust. He pulled his brothers tunic off in one motion ripping it off him. Thor's breath hitched when he saw the pale chest. The smooth muscles that were rippling in anticipation. Thor lowered them both to the floor, Loki sitting on his brother's lap. Thor moved his kisses from Loki's neck down to his chest. Taking one of the pink nipples in his mouth and bit softly on it. Loki's hips bucked and Thor could feel his brother's hardness through the leather pants.

"Thor brother please, I have waited and wanted for this for so long."

Thor liked hearing his brother beg but wanted to please him. So gently picked his brother up and moved to his bed. He laid him down and looked at the sight before him. Loki's hair splayed out on the pillow, his hips bucking trying to get some kind of movement. Thor climbed on the bed between his brothers legs and started untying his brother laces in his pants. Loki's breathing picked up and he wined some. Thor not wanting to disappoint Loki pulled them off and took his brothers beautiful member in his mouth in one motion.

"Thor, oh brother that's it, please more"

Loki could not believe his brother was between his legs sucking him. He could feel Thor's warm mouth; feel himself hit the back of Thor's mouth. Somewhere along the way Thor had gotten a jar of oil and was now using it to gently probe one of his fingers into Loki's tight hole. Loki tensed up at the intrusion. No one has ever lain with the younger brother. All the feelings were new to him and he tensed at the feeling. Thor looked up at his beautiful blushing brother, taking his other hand and gently stroking his length spoke softly to him.

"Brother please relax I will never hurt you."

All Loki could manage was a nod and a soft moan as his brother gently added a second digit. Thor stopped stroking his brother to try to remove his clothing. Loki, who was not going to have a pause, snapped his fingers and his brother was now naked in all his golden glory. Loki's breath hitched and he knew without a doubt that he was truly in love with his brother. No one will ever be up to his beauty and Loki felt so small in that moment.

"Thor my beautiful Thor please take me, make me yours, mark me so everyone knows who I belong to."

"Brother I don't wish to harm you, please have some trust in me."

Loki did not wait he wanted this now and started moving his hips and fucking Thor's fingers with sharp movements. That was till Thor thrust in a third finger and scissored them open. Loki's hips went up as pre-cum oozed from his swollen dick. Thor wasted no more pulling his fingers out with a wine of protest from his brother. Thor spread some of the oil on his dick and in one movement was buried in his brother's tight warm cavern.

Tears came to Loki's eyes as he held on tightly to his brother. In that one moment Thor knew. He must be Loki's first. Thor needed to know, he must ask.

"Loki, have you laid with anyone before?'

Thor felt his brother's shaky breath and the shake of his head telling him not. He was Loki's first, and only as far as Thor was concerned. With a soft movement Thor pulled almost all the way out ant then pushed back in. Loki's moan was music to his ears and he did it once more. This time hitting the Youngers prostate dead on.

"BROTHER" Loki screamed raking his nails down Thor's back.

Thor leant over and bit his brother's neck sucking the skin into his mouth. When he pulled back the mark was the last straw. Thor picked up his pace. His brother's moans and screams were music to his ears.

"You are mine brother; no one will ever take you. You will only ever scream my name."

Thor tugged Loki's dick in time to his words. Loki's head nodded but Thor wanted no needed to hear the words. He stopped all movements.

"SAY IT" Thor all but yelled at his brother

"Yes only you Thor only you. Please Thor please"

With that Thor started fucking his brother in fast hard movements roughly stroking the Youngers cock. There were stars in Loki's eyes and he was sure the whole kingdom could hear them. Grunting, yelling, and fucking. In that moment neither brother cared.

Loki new something was close as he bit down on his brother's shoulder. His vision went white as he came all over his and Thor's stomach. The clenching of Loki's tight hole was Thor's undoing as he threw his head back and yelling Loki's name as he came.

Thor rolled on his back pulling his brother on top of him. He wrapped his brother in his arms as Loki laid his head on Thor's chest catching his breath. Thor whispered something that made Loki start to cry.

"I love you and only you. You will always be mine brother."

Loki looked up at his brother bright eyes and new his brother spoke the truth. He was beyond happy and would give up everything just to stay with him.

"I love you more than anyone Thor."

That night nether brother worried about what would come in the morning, or what people would say. They only held each other, loving each other, and twice more making love. They knew this was the start to a very beautiful thing no matter what anyone else would say.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter two. I was at first going to just make this a one shot but then decided I would expand on it. There is no lemons in this chapter but I will have one in the next for everyone. If anyone has anything they would like me to add to the next chapter just add it in the comments. I love getting ideas from everyone. **

**Thank you all for reading, please excuse any spelling and or grammar mistakes you may find. I try to do my best but sadly I am not a writer. Now on to the story!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Frigga knew the moment Odin brought her new little bundle of joy home that he and Thor would have a special bound. She watched them grow and turn into the young men they are today. So when she went to see Himdall and the stars one night, she was not surprised by what she had learned.

She walked down the rainbow bridge humming along to an old tune she sang to her boys long ago. The night was clear and bright, the perfect time to see the stars. As she got closer to her old friend she smiled. She so loved to come here and stand in the beautiful silence. She could see some worry in her friend's eyes. It did not take long once she entered to know why.

"My queen I have some news you may not take well." He stated to her

She waved her hand to him go on and listened of the news about her sons. The news that they had finally found love in each other. She kept a straight face, answering back she would talk to her husband. Once out of his sight she smiled as she ran to Odin. She was excited and out of breath once she did reach him. So much so that he thought something was wrong.

"My love what is wrong?" he said grabbing her and pulling her to him.

"It has finally happened my dear. They have accepted each other, they have found love." She said with a smile on her face

It took Odin a little bit before it hit him what she was truly saying. It was such a long time ago he brought home Loki. It was then they knew he would be destined for Thor. He could only imagine what emotions they must be feeling.

Odin was silent, his mind processing how exactly he was going to tell his sons the news. Oh, this is bound to go badly. He shuttered at the thought of how his boys were to act. They dare not risk it when the boys were young, it would have been too dangerous. Too many enemies would want to stop it. They had to let nature take its course. They would deal in the morning. For now it was time to rest.

Once morning came Odin sent a servant to let his sons know to come to the throne room right away. It was Thor who answered and Loki who looked scared. He just knew their father would blame him. Loki knew he would get punished. None of that really mattered to Loki though. The only thing he could think of is he would lose Thor. It was too soon, he had just gotten him. How can it be that he will lose him?

Thor could feel the slight quiver from his brother. He grabbed Loki and pulled him close to himself. He was holding him and rocking him.

"No one will take you from me. I will not allow it." Thor stated.

He had silent rage behind his eyes. He would not allow anyone to take his Loki from him. Even more emotions for his father, whom was making Loki feel the way he is now. Finally calming down some he pulled Loki so he could see in his eyes.

"Do not worry Loki, I will take care of everything. Even if we must run away."

Loki was silent for a while thinking over everything. His mind was spinning before he finally spoke up to Thor.

"Let's do it, Lets run away from it all. They cannot force us apart if they cannot find us. I know of all the ways out of here. We will take one and never return."

Across the castle the King and Queen were waiting very impatiently. For they were very excited. Today was a day to celebrate. The Queen was pacing the throne room when she suddenly turned to face her husband. She just had a feeling deep inside.

"Let's go talk to them in their room."

The king agrees and they go off. They are walking quickly and the halls are very crowded today. Odin was getting frustrated when Frigga pulled him behind a pillar and into one of the secret ways. Odin stood shocked. He should know about things like this before they were off once more. Just before they were to get there two figures could be herd walking rather fast.

The king and Queen stopped, no one should be here. They pressed them self-up to the wall and waited. They did not have to wait long before the King new who it was. Odin whispered to Frigga to stay silent. He stepped out and in a deep bellowing voice said

"Stop you two, where do you think you're going?"

Thor and Loki looked scared, their eyes were huge before Thor pushed Loki behind him crouched down and was ready to fight his father. Odin could see the rage in his eyes when he felt Frigga's hand on his shoulder. They stepped forward with their hands up. Trying to look as least threatening as they could.

Thor and Loki were confused. What was happening? Thor pulled Loki to him and wrapped his arms around the younger.

"Father, no matter what you say I love Loki more than a brother. I am not giving him up nor is he going to be punished. We care not for what others think and plan on being together. If no one likes that then we will go to a different realm."

Odin's eye twinkled and he gave the boys a smile that was bigger than Friggas. He said one word that through the boys for a loop.

"OK."


End file.
